


Птичка

by Akar



Category: Birds of Prey (TV), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Unhealthy Relationships, роман сайонис уебище
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Джейсон снова проводит ночь в клубе Сайониса.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Птичка

**Author's Note:**

> для WTF Batman & Co 2020  
> бета - Ampaseh

Дверь распахивается, стукнувшись о стену, и Роману не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что пришел Джейсон: охрана не пропустит сюда никого, кроме него, Виктора и Дайны, и никто, кроме Джейсона, не обращается с собственностью Романа так небрежно.

Закрывает дверь Джейсон почти беззвучно, и шум вперемешку с музыкой, доносившийся из главного зала, снова стихает.

Джейсон обходит кресло Романа, тяжело шагая, и садится на край стола перед ним. Смотрит в глаза и хрипловато бросает:  
— Босс.

Он говорит таким тоном, только когда докладывает о выполненном поручении, еще пьяный от адреналина, или когда приходит для того, чтобы его выебали.

На этой неделе Роман не отдавал ему никаких приказов.

Джейсон. Джей. Его вторая прекрасная птичка.

— Раздевайся.

Джейсон колеблется секунду, а потом скидывает красную толстовку сразу с футболкой и берется за ремень испачканных дорожной грязью джинсов.

Иногда Роман режет на нем одежду сам. Для таких случаев в клубе всегда хранится сменная, дорогая и качественная, которую Джейсон приводит в негодность практически сразу — уличный мальчишка до мозга костей, кажется, органически не способный выглядеть прилично. Впрочем, он красив, неразговорчив, стреляет как бог и отлично сосет, а главное — он удобен, и Роман готов простить ему такую мелочь.

Джейсон вытряхивается из обуви, отпихивает ее в сторону и снова садится на край стола, нисколько не стесняясь своей наготы и чуть раздвинув ноги. Крупный член наполовину стоит: Джейсона заводит, когда ему приказывают.

— Чего расселся? Где лежит смазка, знаешь. Подготовь себя.

Джейсон подчиняется ему безоговорочно снова, и Роман цокает языком. Упустить его, такого, и позволить ему уйти в свободный полет? Бэтмен был идиотом. Роман подрежет этой пташке крылья вовремя. Или свернет шею, если Джейсон попытается взбрыкнуть, и ему даже будет немного жаль терять такую ценную вещь.

Не сегодня.

Сегодня Джейсон будет скулить, насаживаясь на собственные пальцы, раздвигать для него ноги и умолять, потому что именно за этим он и пришел.


End file.
